The present invention relates to a transfer machine for overturning a textile tubular element for the sewing of the edges thereof and for the subsequent re-overturning and discharging.
In the stocking and sock manufacture it is known to use a woven textile element having one end which is reinforced and/or provided with an elastic band while the other end is to be sewn to make up the pointed end of the stocking and/or sock.
According to the present technique, the textile elements are directly positioned on mechanical elements of the sewing machine and the overturning of said elements for the sewing of the edges thereof and the subsequent re-overturning and discharging and carried manually.